


Late Night Fantasies

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Elliot naked, while water running down his body, makes Olivia a bit “restless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Fantasies

Elliot stood under the water, allowing it to wash away the dirt from his body. He sighed, taking in the peace and calmness of his surroundings.

His hands ran down the length of his body, slowly caressing the solid, flat abs. His fingers slightly rubbed his thighs before touching his thick coarse hair which surrounded his decent sized cock.

Elliot stroked it subconsciously, feeling the semi-hard cock and full balls. He let his head back as a low moan escaped his lips. He quickened his pace, the pre-cum running down his hands. He bit down on his lower lip, the tension rose in his stomach.

He thrust faster in his hand. He massaged his head before running his fingers down his shaft. The moans turned into grunts, short and quick. He pressed his forehead on the wall.

“Ahh…fuck…”Elliot growled, feeling his whole body tremble. He gritted his teeth as he arched his back, releasing his seeds in his hand…

 

…Olivia thrust two fingers inside her cunt. Her head hit the pillow repeatedly; her feet pushed the covers off the bed. She closed her eyes tightly as the friction of her fingers made her head spin. She widened her legs, giving her more room to rub her clit and touch her core at the same time.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as the memories of Elliot’s naked flesh flooded her mind. She arched her back, almost in a form of a bow, and came hard.

Her screams of pleasure filled her bedroom and even her whole apartment. But, soon she came down from her high and lied still on her bed.

When everything became quiet, Olivia pressed her fingertips to her mouth. She licked her juices and a smile appeared on her lips as she slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
